


Fourteen Hours Apart

by Quinnion



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, First Dates, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Dancing, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, well more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Eiji’s parents and sister, who welcomed him back home not even ten minutes ago, stand frozen in the living room as he clutches the doorknob with an iron fist. He’s gaping like a fish, gasping for air and words but he finds neither easily.“I-! I have to go!” he spits out in a sharp exhale, yanking the door open.“But you just got back?” his mother looks at him with concern, “What’s going on, Eiji?”“Myfriendwasstabbed!”Or another fix-it fic where Ash lives and they start their life together with a romantic museum date





	Fourteen Hours Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh yeah so I know so many version of this fic exist but I wanted to write my own! I actually work at the AMNH as an intern, on and off for over four years, so I'm very familiar with the building and what it's like at night (I've actually had a few dates there after hours) and I based a lot of the fic off of that. Hope you guys enjoy!

Suitcases are left open with clothes strewn about, half unfolded, when he gets the news. The phone slips out of Eiji’s sweaty hand and he nearly leaves it on the floor where it fell. He doesn’t bother hanging up on Ibe and lets the call drag on as he darts through the house to the front door. His heart pounds too fast and too many thoughts race through his head for him to hear Ibe’s muffled shouting in his pocket.

Eiji’s parents and sister, who welcomed him back home not even ten minutes ago, stand frozen in the living room as he clutches the doorknob with an iron fist. He’s gaping like a fish, gasping for air and words but he finds neither easily.

“I-! I have to go!” he spits out in a sharp exhale, yanking the door open. He grabs his bag from the couch and swings it over his shoulder. 

“But you just got back?” his mother looks at him with concern, “What’s going on, Eiji?”

“Myfriendwasstabbed!”

Not giving them time to reply, Eiji bolts out of the house with only what’s on his person. His runner’s legs carry him to the main road and he sprints back the way he came earlier that day. He runs until his legs burn and then some. Runs until a cab drives by him and he calls it, drenched in sweat by the time he clumsily climbs inside. 

He doesn’t look at the price of the ticket and just buys the next nonstop flight to New York City on his phone. Thankfully it takes off in two hours. Checking in and passing through security is a blurr. All he can think about is Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash!

Vibrations in his pants pocket interrupt his mantra. It’s Ibe. He immediately picks up. 

“Is there any-”

“Thank God Eiji! I’ve called you three times already!” he’s frantic on the other line.

“Oh, sorry,” he finds a seat at the crowded gate, “Is there any news about Ash? Is he okay?”

“I heard from Max he’s still unconscious. The doctor says he’s stable but in critical condition,” Ibe replies with a heavy sigh, “Sing is there too. He’s actually the one who found him and-”

“Shit, I need to go,” Eiji stands when he realizes his boarding group was called. 

“Again? Why?”

“My plane is boarding,” Eiji replies simply, joining the line of passengers. 

“What?!” Ibe exclaims through the phone, “A plane to New York?!”

“Where else? I need to see Ash,” Eiji says firmly, leaving no room for discussion, “And I’m not leaving him again. I’ll get back to you in fourteen hours,” he adds before hanging up. 

Eiji boards the stuffy plane and shuffles his way to his seat. Thankfully he’s next to the window. His phone pings again and he assumes it’s Ibe but when he checks it’s a text from his mom. 

(11:23) Where did you run off to? We’re all worried about you

(12:05) Is everything okay, Eiji?

(13:42) Please respond as soon as you can

His grip on his phone tightens and he feels a pang of guilt. He quickly starts typing a reply, his family deserves an explanation.

_(13:42) I’m sorry I didn’t explain, I was pretty panicked. A close friend I made in New York got badly hurt and he might not make it. I didn’t get to say goodbye properly so I need to go back. I’m on the plane right now and I’ll text you right when I land. Sorry, again._

Flight attendants walk down the aisles, closing baggage compartments and checking people’s seatbelts, while he stares at the screen waiting for a reply. 

(13:44) Okay, we understand Eiji. This must be very important to you if you’re acting so suddenly. I hope you’re friend is okay. Please update us whenever you can.

Eiji sighs in relief. A flight attendant politely asks him to turn off his phone as they’re going to take off soon. He nods and types out a quick reply, his thumbs flying.

_(13:44) Thanks! Of course._

He puts his phone on airplane mode and slides it back into his pocket. The plane starts moving onto the runway just as he buckles his seatbelt and he looks out the window. Eiji clutches his armrest as the engine whirrs loudly, gaining speed. The wheels lift off the ground without him noticing. The yellow traffic lines on the runway he was following soon become a blurr and eventually disappear. 

Eiji doesn’t drink very often but the moment food and beverage services open up he orders sake. He needs something to help him relax on the long trip. Maybe after a few drinks he’ll even manage to drift off. At least if he’s sleeping, he won’t worry so much about Ash. 

When the seatbelt sign comes off, Eiji’s the first one up. His cramped legs protest as he runs through the airport and to the taxi service but he ignores them. He sees Max sent him the name and address of the hospital, as well as the room number. He reads it off to the taxi driver and settles into the leather seat. Eiji watches tall buildings and crowded streets pass by. It feels so long since he’s been here even though it was only a little over a day ago. 

The cab pulls up in front of the hospital and Eiji hands him more than enough cash for the ride, not bothering to get change. He rushes past the front desk, the huge hospital is too busy to keep track of everyone and he easily slips by. He checks his phone as he waits for the elevator. 

Room 463B.

His foot taps impatiently and he watches the numbers above the elevators slowly lower, his eyes darting back and forth. Eiji’s is sweaty and warm from the stress, his hair unruly from constantly running his fingers through it. He’s sure it isn’t healthy for his stomach to be cramping and heart to be beating this fast for this long. 

After what seems like forever, the elevator dings and Eiji pushes his way past faceless people. He practically smashes his finger against the fourth floor button. They stop on the second and third on the way, people shifting in and out of the elevator, before he finally arrives. 

Eiji bursts out of the elevator and dashes down the hallway, long legs carrying him as he dodges nurses and carts full of supplies. His eyes frantically scan over the room numbers as he passes them. Room 425A. He runs faster. Room 231A. Faster. 448B. He nearly slips but catches himself. 455A. The numbers start to blur and he forces himself to slow. 461B. 462A. 462B. 463A. 46-

His sneakers squeak as he comes to a full stop. Room 463B. He grabs a hold of the doorknob. Sweaty skin slides along the metal and he tightens his grip to force it to rotate. He swings the door open.

“Ash-!” 

There are other people in the room but he doesn’t notice them. All he sees is golden hair against a white pillow. Skin that’s far too pale, almost as white as the sheets, and a peaceful, angelic face. He’s hooked up to an IV and several other machines, a steady beeping the only sound in the room. Eij stumbles to his bedside and clasps his limp hand gently.

“Ash,” he whispers under his breath, trying to will him awake.

“The doctor said he won’t wake up in a while.” Eiji looks up to see Sing standing on the other side of the bed, Max sitting in the corner. He sighs shakily and pulls up a chair. 

“But they said he’d be alright? He’ll live?”

Max nods and gives him a reassuring smile, “Yeah, they gave me a blood transfusion and now he just needs to rest and heal.”

Eiji relaxes just slightly and glances between the two of them, “Do you know what happened?”

“I found him,” Sing frowns, “He was in the library, bleeding out. Lao stabbed him, guess he never got over Shorter’s death.” He reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out a folded piece of paper, “He was holding this, probably reading it.” 

Eyes wide, Eiji immediately recognizes it as the letter he wrote. He takes it and opens it carefully, parts of the paper stained with dried blood, making the words illegible. Eiji clutches it against his chest and looks down at Ash. 

He opens his mouth to say something but all that comes out is a broken sob. Eiji hangs his head and cups his own face with Ash’s hand, setting the letter onto the night stand with trembling hands. He lets himself cry, his whole body shaking, and tears roll onto Ash’s skin. 

“I-I...I love him,” he chokes out, his voice raspy and faint. 

Max approaches him and places a tender hand on his shoulder, “We know. You can tell him yourself when he wakes up.” 

After a long, hard cry, Eiji’s body finally gives out. The mental and physical exhaustion he’s gone through over the past twenty four hours takes its toll and he promptly passes out in his chair. Max finds a spare blanket and drapes it over the boy. Even though they’re both asleep, he and Sing decide to give them privacy. 

_____________________________________________________

Ash feels a warm hand in his before he see whose it is. He opens his eyes to a white ceiling and quickly realizes he’s in a hospital room. The too sterile smell familiar gives it away. The drugs he’s no doubt being pumped with help with the pain of the stab wound but he still feels a dull throbbing ache. He’s sure he’ll pull through it though, this isn’t his first time being stabbed by far. Ash turns his head to see the owner of the hand and he immediately feels a wave of joy.

Curled up in a chair and snoring quietly is Eiji. His legs are tucked against his chest with his arm outstretched so he can keep holding onto Ash. His head rests against his knees with his hair hanging down. Ash smiles at the sight and admires him for a moment before he squeezes his hand. 

“Eiji,” he whispers, barely trying to wake him. However, still on edge and a light sleeper in general, Eiji does. The slight touch and quiet sound is enough to wake him. He groans and sits up slowly, his limbs sore from being in the awkward position for hours on end. Eiji lifts his head and gasps when he realizes Ash is awake as well.

“Ash!” he exclaims, practically jumping to the edge of his seat and clutching his hand with both hands, “Thank God you’re awake. Are you okay?”

“Now that you’re here, yeah,” Ash replies smuggly, “Did your flight get canceled or something?”

“Not exactly,” Eiji smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck, “I got there but then Ibe called me and, well...I flew back. And now I’m not leaving you again. I don’t care if you think I don’t belong in your world. I’m already part of it.”

Ash’s chest tightens with more emotions than he count and he shakes his head, “You’re too good for me.”

Eiji shoots up from his chair, “You’re wrong! And I’d slap you if you weren’t hurt! You’re deserving of me and my worry! You’re a good person and that’s why I love you!”

“Love?” Ash stares up at him with wide eyes. 

Despite his urge to, Eiji doesn’t waver. “Yes, I love you,” he nods, “I have for a while now. And I can’t believe it took you almost dying for me to finally admit it to you.”

Tears well up in Ash’s eyes, “I...I love you too,” he chokes out. He holds out his arms weakly, “I wanna hold you,” he says almost desperately. Without question, Eiji moves into his arms and shuffles onto the bed, thankfully it’s just big enough for the both of them. He can feel Ash’s uneven breathing and looks up at him.

Tears roll down his cheeks as the blond struggles to contain his emotions. Eiji reaches up to cup his face and wipes away the tears as they come down. “I-...” the words catch in Ash’s throat. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Eiji says tenderly, “Let’s just lay like this.” And they do. The pair don’t pay any mind to the time slipping by while they both calm down. 

“The first thing I’m going to do when I get out of here is take you on a proper date,” Ash declares, breaking the comfortable silence. 

Eiji lifts his head from his chest to meet his gaze, “I would like that,” he smiles, “Where would you take me?”

“The American Museum of Natural History,” he decides with certainty in his voice. 

“Wait, what?” Eiji sits up, his face twisted in confusion, “But that’s where…?”

Ash rubs his thumb over the other’s knuckles, “I know, that’s exactly why I wanna go there. I don’t want places like that to hold just those memories anymore. I want them to be good places for you and me.” 

Eiji’s face clears in understanding, “In that case, I’d love to,” he hums. 

_____________________________________________________

“Doesn’t the museum close at five?” Eiji asks, their connected arms swinging as they cross through Central Park. Ash just gives a hum in response. “But it’s nearly seven?” he purses his lips.

“Don’t worry,” Ash smirks playfully, “I have a guy. It’ll just be the two of us.” Eiji giggles and walks slightly faster, the building coming into view. Four huge pillars frame the front of the museums, the white marble reflecting the moonlight. The bronze statue, long turned green, of Roosevelt riding his horse greets them as they cross the busy street. They walk past it and under the huge archway.

The doors are locked, of course, and Eiji cups his hands around his face to peer inside. It’s dark and he can barely make out the shapes of the two dinosaur skeletons posed together. Suddenly the lights turn on and everything comes into view. He gasps at the beautifully designed walls and leans closer to try to get a look at the ceiling. 

A man Eiji doesn’t recognize jogs towards them and pushes open the door, “Sorry I’m late,” he pants, “It took a while to get all the lights on.” He keeps the door open and they join him inside. 

“Don’t worry about it, Klifford,” Ash pats his back firmly, “I owe you one.” Eiji smiles politely at him and wanders inside, in awe. 

“Have fun, you guys,” Klifford waves and leaves them be. Ash walks along his side and takes his hand. 

“How about we go up to the fourth floor and work our way down?” he suggests, already leading Eiji to the huge staircase. He gazes at his partner, smiling fondly as he watches him run his hands over the marble handrail to feel the smooth surface. 

The walk up is long, both of them panting slightly, but it’s worth it. Before them is an array of prehistoric dinosaurs and mammals, seeming to wait just for them. Eiji rushes over to the center piece, a large tyrannosaurus rex skeleton sporting huge teeth, “Wow! Look at this one!” he exclaims excitedly. 

_Red darkness bathes the hall. He crouches behind an exhibit, eyes closed as he listens to the footsteps. The one nearest him stops. His movements are silent as he comes up behind him. He covers the man’s mouth and cuts his throat with a single swift motion. Pressurized blood sprays from his neck. The warm liquid splatters on him. Ash lets the limp body drop._

_Just as the other men notice his presence, he shoots one square in the chest. The other’s gun trembles as he holds it up. With his knife in his mouth, Ash expertly maneuvers behind exhibits and towards the man. Bullets follow his trail. He lunges toward and plunges-_

“Don’t you think so, Ash?”

Eiji smiles at him and he nods, “Yeah, of course,” he replies vaguely. 

“Everything okay?” he notices something else seems to be on his mind.

“As long as I’m with you, how could it not?” Ash says coyly and winks. 

He doesn’t miss the blush on his face. “Let’s keep going,” Eiji pulls him along to continue through the dinosaur exhibits. They take their time going through every hall, giggling as they joke around with each other. 

“I left the best for last,” Ash tells him as they head through the Hall of Biodiversity into the next room. Eiji’s eyes linger on the wall covered in dozens of creatures, he isn’t sure if they’re real or fake but it doesn’t matter. 

“Oh, is this where…?” he mutters when he realizes where they are. 

Ash tenses and he squeezes his hand, “Yeah, it’s different this time though.” 

_The huge blue whale hovers over the dead bodies left on the floor, blood still fresh. The hall is far too beautiful for the events unfolding in it, blue light bathed over the many marine animals watching it take place. His heart jumps when he sees Eiji. Ash forces his voice and the knife against Yut-Lung’s throat to remain steady._

_Ash tightens Yut-Lung’s hair around his throat the moment he dares to threaten his friends. “Want me to strangle you with your guts?” he growls in his ear, pressing the tip of the knife firmly against his neck but not hard enough to break skin. “Lay one finger on my friends,” he tugs on the braid, “I’ll kill you in a way people will never forget. I know the human body’s vital points and infinate ways to torture without killing.” He forces himself not to look at Eiji. He can’t imagine what the other must be feeling right now, seeing him like this. Like the monster he is._

_“And you’re the one that taught me,” Ash’s eyes shift over to Blanca, the man standing in his white suit with a stoic expression while Yut-Lung struggles to breath._

_“Fine,” Balana folds, “I accept your terms.”_

_Ash huffs and forces Yut-Lung to stand, letting go of his hair. The man sucks in huge gulp of air, coughing. “We’ll let them go at the same time. On the count of three,” he decides. “Alex, the rat’s hall,” he calls, knowing he’ll understand to go to the Hall of New York State Mammals, where a wall is hung with taxidermied rodents._

_“Three. Two. One.”_

Slow, classical music begins playing through the hall. Eiji gasps and looks around the find the source of the music, “Huh?” Ash smiles knowingly. “How’d you do that?”

Ash chuckles and leads him under the whale, “Don’t worry about it,” he says smuggly, “Dance with me?”

Eiji looks at his extended hand and giggles, taking it happily. Ash pulls him close and rests his other hand on his waist. He holds onto the blond’s shoulder loosely as they start to sway along to the music. They gaze into each other’s eyes until Eiji gets too embarrassed and has to look away. He hides his face in the taller man’s chest. Ash chuckles and cups the back of his head, lacing his fingers through his hair. Eiji breathes in his scent and smiles against his shirt, their bodies flush together. 

“Can...Could we kiss?” Eiji looks up at him after a while, “I’d like to.”

Color floods Ash’s pale cheeks and he swallows thickly, “You sure? I’ve never really kissed anyone before. At least not properly,” he admits.

“I’ll be your first then,” Eiji smiles reassuringly, “And you’ll be mine.”

That seems to reassure Ash and Eiji moves his hand from his shoulder to his face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. He leans forward slowly and Ash copies him, both closing their eyes before their lips meet. They almost miss each other at first, Eiji giggling before he adjusts the angle. 

The kiss is slow and clumsy at times, neither of them putting much pressure on the other’s lips. Their dancing is soon forgotten and the couple melt into the kiss. Eiji tilts his head slightly so their noses fit together nicely and playfully swipes at his bottom lip with his tongue. A quiet gasp escapes Ash’s throat and he responds with vigor, pressing forward and clutching Eiji tighter. 

Heat builds between them, both panting now, and Ash pulls away when it becomes too much. He catches his breath and smiles, “That was really nice.”

Eiji laughs and peaks his lips quickly, too fast for him to really kiss back, “We should do it again sometime.”

“When we get home?”

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my [ tumblr ](http://being-gay-on-ice.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
